Turn of Events
by LittleBooLost
Summary: /re written fic/ Set after the episode when we meet Rita's husband. Connie begins to regrets shouting at the nurse, and decides to face the repercussions of what she's done. One thing leads to another, and she is faced with a massive turn of events. But really - is that such a bad thing? Rita/Connie. Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Decided to re-write this fic with my original idea. This is basically the same first chapter, but I've edited parts of it. The general idea of this is that Rita and Connie are more or less a couple from the end of this chapter onwards. Hope you enjoy, please leave a review.**

Rita was exhausted. Her whole day had been a whirlwind of emotions; anxiousness, anger, regret, misery - and then finally, numbness. Being numb was the worst part. She was still upset – deeply, deeply upset – but had long since reached the point of crying.

The blonde was perched on the steps of the park pavilion . It was freezing out here, and her suit jacket was doing a crap job of keeping the cold out, but she didn't care. Rita drew her legs into her chest, and propped her chin on her knees. She gazed down at the gravel, tapping her toes rhythmically a bid to keep warm, until the sound of heels clicking approached her.

'Rita?'

The short blonde looked up, and sighed.

'What do you want? Come here to fire me, have you?' She laughed humourlessly.

'No.' Connie shook her head, dark curls untameable in the bitter breeze. She took a step forward and sat down beside Rita. 'I came here to apologise.'

'Yeah, well. I don't want to hear it.'

Unfazed, Connie edged closer. 'I'm sorry, but you're going to have to hear it. It wasn't my place to reprimand you back at the hospital, and I know that humiliated and upset you. I want to clear the air, but first...I'm more worried about your emotional wellbeing. Are you okay, Rita? Really?'

At the words 'emotional wellbeing,' Rita's jaw set, and she sprang up as Connie finished her question.

'I'm a big girl, I can look after myself.' The younger woman's voice was stoic and emotionless as she stumbled down the steps and along the path.

'Rita!'

Connie bounded after her. The brunette was far more accustomed to high heels than the blonde, and she caught up with her colleague in a matter of seconds. She clamped a hand around Rita's arm, catching her before she fell.

Rita struggled, trying to pull away. Her fingers loosened on her bag and it fell to the floor. 'Let go of me!' Her protests fell on deaf ears as Connie snatched up the handbag, and plunged her hand inside. She drew out a bottle of vodka. It was nearly completely empty.

'Drinking? Well, at least this explains why you've seemed to lost the ability to walk in a straight line.' The brunette's voice was laced with disappointment.

'I'm not underage, so it's legal.' Rita snarled, stretching a half-hopeful hand toward the glass bottle, which miraculously hadn't broken.

'Ah-ah!' Connie held it behind her back. 'Were you going to drive home?' She frowned when Rita nodded sullenly.

'Well, that's illegal, isn't it? You're way over the limit already. Not happening.'

Rita turned, gazing in the direction of the car park. 'But my car….'

'…..will be fine for one night. Come on. You've won a night in with me, Freeman.' Tucking an arm gently round the blonde's waist, Connie guided her in the opposite direction.'

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

The slight blonde tensed visibly as Connie pulled her in close. Her arm was burning hot against her back, and as the brunette's equally warm fingers splayed out on her hip, Rita shuddered.

Connie glanced down, feeling Rita tremble. 'Are you cold?' She frowned as Rita shook her head stubbornly, wriggling free from her grasp.

'No. I just want to go home.' She took a few steps back, crossing her arms the way she'd done just an hour earlier in Connie's office.

'Rita. You need to start letting people in. Running from your problems is never the answer. Today proved that. Come back to my house, have a hot drink, and talk to me.' Connie unzipped her coat as she spoke, slipping it off and holding it out to Rita. 'To start, you can put this on and warm up a bit.'

When Rita didn't move, she stepped forwards, placing the heavy jacket on the younger woman's shoulders. 'Put your arms in the sleeves.'

The blonde nurse remained uncooperative, arms firmly folded. 'Why are you doing this?' She hissed the words in annoyance, protective barriers refusing to come down.

'Because if you catch a cold and die, Tess'll have yet another nurse down from her team, and that won't be good for the ED.' Connie's face remained deadly serious, but her eyes sparkled madly, in a way that finally coaxed a smile from Rita.

'You know what I mean.' Rita unconsciously unfolded her arms and slipped them into the coat. 'Why do you care?'

Connie's eyes flicked downwards for a second, her face flushing. 'Because I judged you unfairly based on the actions you took earlier. I didn't know the full story.' Connie looked up. 'After you left, Zoë and Tess enlightened me enough to know I was wrong to say what I did. I really am sorry.'

'Oh.' Rita nodded, chewing nervously on her bottom lip. Her hands travelled to the bottom of the coat, frozen fingers fumbling with the zip.

'Here, let me.' Connie reached down, zipping the duffel coat with ease.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCECR

'Do you want a drink?' Connie called over her shoulder as she and Rita walked into the kitchen.

'Uhm, yeah, okay. Go on then.' Rita took off Connie's coat as she spoke.

'What do you want to have?' The brunette glanced round, noticing Rita standing somewhat awkwardly in the middle of the room. 'You can sit down if you want.' She pointed over at the tall stools arranged around the kitchen island.

Rita nodded, obeying Connie's command for what must have been the first time all day. 'Got any hot chocolate?' She discreetly slipped off her heels as she spoke, abandoning them on the floor. They'd made her feet ache so much– though that was probably due to her drunken staggering.

After a few minutes of companionable silence Connie sat down too. 'Here you go.' She placed the large mug on the desk, and Rita took it gratefully, cupping it in her still chilly hands.

'Thank you.' She raised the mug to her lips, sipping the hot liquid.

Connie smiled, mirroring her actions. 'I've not made hot chocolate in years. I hope it's up to your standards.'

Rita swallowed, her eyebrows raised. 'Really? This is one of the best hot chocolates I've ever had!' Her usually pink lips were covered in chocolate.

'I doubt that!'

'No, really! It's lovely! You've managed to get that amazing creamy, rustic flavour. Honestly!'

Connie rolled her eyes. 'Don't believe you.'

'Why not?' Rita moved her chair closer – so close their legs were nearly touching.

'Because I don't like hot chocolate.'

'Whaaat?' Rita stared at her, mouth agape. 'How can you not like _chocolate_?!'

'I like chocolate – I love chocolate. Hot chocolate just isn't my thing. Chocolate should be solid, not liquid. And cold, not hot.' Connie almost wanted to laugh at how ridiculous she sounded.

'Hm. Okay.' Rita shrugged, staring into her mug. There was a few seconds silence as she thought to herself. 'Connie?'

The brunette nodded. 'Yeah?' She hadn't even noticed the informal use of address – something she'd normally not tolerate.

Rita looked up, a slight smirk gracing her lips. 'You're really weird.'

Connie narrowed her eyes. She hadn't been expecting _that. _'What?' A small giggle escaped her lips as she spoke.

Rita leaned closer, propping her face in her hands. 'Chocolate is chocolate, no matter what form it manifests itself in, and it always tastes amazing.'

Connie laughed again, reclining in her seat. 'And you're calling me weird?' She paused, making eye contact and leaning forward, just as Rita was doing. She glanced down, looking at Rita's plump, chocolate coloured lips—

-and then suddenly, Rita was crashing her chocolaty lips against Connie's pale pink ones. She reached up, running her small hands through the older woman's dark hair, fingers tangling in her curls and tugging gently.

Connie groaned ever so quietly, eyes fluttering shut as Rita moved to kiss down her neck. She stood up, and pulled Rita back to her feet as well.

'What are…'

'Sssh.' Connie's whispered, tugging the younger woman even closer. One hand coming to stroke the back of Rita's neck, she laid the other on the blonde's face. Their lips brushed again, but this time it was Rita who broke the kiss.

'Wait.' Her voice was quiet and serious. She looked down, and Connie's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach.

'I-I'm sorry. Rita, I just overstepped a boundary, I've been unprofessional… I'm sorry.'

'Don't apologise.' To Connie's surprise, Rita trailed her fingers down the length of her forearm, and then grabbed her hand. 'I just need to ask you a question.'

'What's that?' Palms sweating, Connie felt her guts constrict.

'Am I right?'

'Right? About what?'

'That "chocolate is chocolate, no matter what form it manifests itself in, and it always tastes amazing."

'I don't-' Connie paused, her eyes drawn to Rita's mouth as the blonde licked her lips slowly. The chocolate had been smeared onto her cheek and her chin, and there was a smudge of it on her nose. Realization dawned upon her. 'Oh, you're ridiculous!'

Rita pouted, leaned forwards. Rested her forehead on Connie's and stared into her eyes. 'Wrong answer. You're meant to say I'm right.'

'Fine.' Connie squeezed Rita's hand and smiled. 'I'm right.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally an update guys! I've been working on this for ages, and then end result is six pages of Microsoft word! Would really make my day if you leave a review :D I hope you enjoy! –LittleBooLost/Ciara xx**

Connie opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the pale light filling her bedroom. It was early, she realised, checking the time on her phone. 6.30am. Her alarm wasn't due to go off for another half hour and she smiled in relief. She nestled back into her pillows, until she heard a small sigh beside her, and rolled over.

It was Rita. The small blonde was beginning to stir, unfurling from the foetal position and stretching her legs. Her cold toes brushed against Connie's shin as she moved, and her quiet groans broke the sleepy silence.

'Morning,' Connie breathed, stretching a tentative hand towards Rita's face. Her fingers brushed against Rita's forehead, pushing her blonde locks of hair back.

'Nnngh.' Rita grunted in distaste, swatting Connie's hand away half-playfully. 'Let me sleep.'

'Bit rude, I only said morning!' Connie teased, pretending to be insulted. She sat up leaned over the blonde, hesitating before lightly brushing her lips against Rita's. Rita deepened the kiss enthusiastically, her tongue sliding into Connie's mouth as she began to fight for dominance.

When Connie pulled away, breathing a little heavier than usual, her hair was mussed up and her lips were swollen. Rita grinned and propped herself up on her elbows. 'Looks like you enjoyed that.' Her tone was dangerously flirtatious, much more than it had been the night before and Connie tensed up.

'Yes. No. I don't know!' She put her head in her hands, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. She wasn't used to someone else making her feel _this way _– in personal relationships, Connie liked to be in control.

Rita felt her heart clench painfully, and an overwhelming desire to pull the other woman into a tight embrace. 'I- sorry. Too soon?' She mumbled, cautiously rubbing Connie's shoulder.

'I don't know.' Connie looked over for a second and then she sat playing with her fingers. 'I don't know what this is, Rita. I don't know if this is just some silly little fling, or-'

'Do you want it to be?' Rita's voice was emotionless. Her eyes were burning: with anger or tears, she wasn't sure.

'Let me put it this way.' Connie finally looked up, pulling the duvet slightly so it covered her bare chest more securely. 'You're not the first woman I've slept with, Rita.'

'Same here,'

Connie ignored the little comment and continued. 'I said _slept with. _They've all been one-night stands for my own personal gain. I have never dated a woman.'

Rita snatched her hand from where it had been on Connie's shoulder. 'So yesterday, when you brought me back here to _talk, _it was actually to shag?! For your own _personal gain?!'_

'No, of course not.' Connie shook her head desperately. 'It was just to talk, and so I could apologise properly. Having sex was never on the cards.'

'Oh, you really expect me believe that.' Rita laughed humourlessly. 'I've heard the rumours – that you shagged practically every man on Darwin!'

Connie bit her lip and tears spilled onto her cheeks. 'I never intended to sleep with you, Rita. It just happened. I shouldn't even have kissed you – you were I drunk, I took advantage…I'm sorry.'

The sight of her boss crying made Rita calm down. 'Maybe that's true.' She sighed. 'But I wasn't drunk, not really. I knew what was going on and so did you. We both wanted it.'

'I'm sorry,' Connie apologized again, wiping her face roughly, before inhaling deeply. Rita started to talk again but she interrupted. 'Please, just let me get to the point. You asked if I wanted this to be a silly little fling and to be honest, I don't. I've never felt this way about another woman – about anyone, really. Can we just… try?'

'Well….' Rita reached over and began to play with Connie's hair, carefully pulling it free of the bobble and fixing the parting. She trailed her fingers through the delicate curls, teasing them out of any knots. 'It's a good thing I feel the same way, then, isn't it?'

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

'Right, what we have we got?' Connie fell into step beside Rita and Dixie, hands clasped around the trolley rail.

'This is Hannah Dayle, 26, took a tumble down a flight of stairs. She was unconscious on arrival to the scene but is now semi-conscious, her GCS is sixteen and obs are twelve.' Dixie steered the trolley into a free cubicle and left.

'Hello Hannah, I'm Rita. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me?' The nurse lightly laid her hand on the patient's upturned palm.

'I'm awake, I can hear you.' Hannah ignored Rita's request and started to fumble with her neck brace. 'Get this stupid thing off me!'

'Leave the neck brace alone, please.' Connie's tone was short and clipped as she took her stethoscope from around her neck. 'We'll remove it later if your x-rays are clear – now, where does it hurt?'

'You can't give me an x-ray! I'm pregnant, my baby will get cancer!' Hannah's voice became panicky, and she glared at Connie venomously.

'Miss Dayle, _please _calm down. We are well aware of the risks of x-raying a pregnant woman.' Connie replied patronisingly, before starting to listen to Hannah's chest. 'Rita, sort out an ultrasound machine please.'

'Sure.' Rita pulled back the curtain and stepped outside. Glancing back over her shoulder, she shot an impish grin in Connie's direction and winked before mouthing 'gonna miss you!' Before Connie could reply with a condescending look or a helpless smile – she didn't know which to pick – the curtain had been dragged back into place and Rita was gone and all that remained was the scent of her coconut shampoo.

Half-heartedly, Connie turned her attention back to Hannah. 'Now, does your stomach or anywhere else hurt?'

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

When their shifts finally ended, Connie and Rita left the ED together. It was blisteringly hot outside, and Connie instantly regretted putting her blazer on. She tore it off and stuffed into her bag, while Rita followed suit with her leather jacket.

'Why is it so hot?! It's the middle of September!' Rita moaned, fanning herself breathlessly. Her face was already flushing pink.

'State the obvious, then.' Connie rolled her eyes, tying her hair into a messy bun. 'Do you fancy going to the pub then?' Her tone was disdainful as she flicked her hand in the direction where the local was. The pub was a family-orientated one that was small and stuffy. There was no air conditioning, and the rest of the ED were already heading there in a large group.

It was Rita's turn to roll her eyes now and she grabbed Connie's hand. 'Obviously not, if they're all going. I want to be alone with youuuuuu!' She sang the final word happily, and Connie shook her head in amusement. But then Rita's face fell, and she sighed. 'It's not like any of them are talking to me anyway. Some "friends".

'They'll come round eventually, Rita. What happened yesterday with your husband was a big surprise for everyone.'

'Why can't they just be grown up about it, though? You and Tess and Zoë are the only ones that aren't treating me like a piece of dirt.'

'I don't know. But just try and forget about it for a little bit, while we go do something fun. I want to see you smile!' Connie squeezed Rita's hand tightly and the nurse managed a weak half-smile. 'Come on, you can do better than that! Or do I have to tickle you?' She wiggled her fingers threateningly and Rita squealed in fear.

'No! Absolutely not! Let's go do something fun!'

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Twenty minutes later they were perched on a rock in the middle of the beach. There weren't many people around, but then again, it was still only early afternoon. _One of the perks of working shifts, _Connie thought. _There's never noise pollution when I decide to grace the outside world with my presence. _At that moment, Rita's voice caught her attention and she diverted her gaze away from the sea. 'What did you say?'

'I said, what were you thinking about? You looked a bit out of it. Did your brain stop working? It's very dangerous for brunettes to think too much, you know, wears out the cogs-'

'I'm sorry?' Connie laughed. 'I thought the stereotype was that it's dangerous for _blondes _to think too much?'

'Well, yes, maybe that is true, but do you know what they also say?'

'What's that then?'

'That blondes have more fun!' Rita slid off the rock, yanking off her shoes and socks. She started to pile handfuls of sand onto her feet, and then tipped her head back to smile crazily at Connie.

'What the hell are you doing?!' Connie giggled, and began to wonder if Rita was a bit on the nutcase-y side.

'Burying my feet in the sand, and having more fun than you! Hah!'

'Well, we can't have that.' Connie kicked off her Louboutins before joining Rita on the sand and copying her actions. 'See? You're not having more fun than me anymore!'

Rita leapt up. 'Prove it.'

'How?'

'Run into the sea. With me. With your clothes on!'

'Rita, you've got to be kidding-'

'Oh no!' Rita suddenly looked very serious. 'I never joke about this kind of thing. In fact, I DARE you to run into the sea with your clothes on!'

'Yes, well-' Connie jumped back up- 'I never back down from a dare!' And with that, she grabbed Rita's hand and together they sprinted into the waves.

'Argh!' Rita squealed as soon as her feet contacted the freezing water. 'It's too cold! I'm out!' She yanked her hand out of Connie's, but didn't run away fast enough.

'Oh no you don't!' Connie latched her arms around Rita's waist and pulled her back.

'Hey! Connie!' Rita laughed, and tried to struggle free. After a few moments of writhing about, she realised that the feeling of Connie hugging her from behind was actually quite nice, and she relaxed.

'See? Cold water isn't that bad, is it?'

'I suppose I can put up with it for a while. But if I get frostbite, I am _so _blaming you!'

'Shut up.' Connie giggled and tickled Rita's stomach, feeling the blonde jerk and laugh in her arms. 'You'd never do that - I'd lose my job!'

'Okay, fine!' Still laughing helplessly, Rita grabbed at Connie's hands and finally they stilled. _'Maybe_ I won't!'

'Just maybe?'

Rita twisted round in Connie's embrace. 'Just shut up!' She wound her own arms around Connie's waist and kissed her.

'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This update has been split into two parts, otherwise it would be far too long. I'm actually quite surprised by how quickly I managed to knock this update out. It's something a bit different, lots of scene changes and different characters included today, I hope you enjoy and please leave a review! –Ciara xx**

'Your car is a mess.' Connie started to put her bag in the footwell, but snatched it back onto her lap when she saw the squished jelly beans that resided there. 'Seriously, Rita, it's disgusting.' 

The blonde rolled her eyes, and slung her own bag onto the back seat. 'I don't remember asking your opinion? And if it's such a big deal, you can walk home and drive to work in your own car!' She twisted her keys in the ignition, and stamped on the accelerator with much more force than necessary.

The two women were hungover, and had been sniping at each other's throats all morning. The night before, drinking two bottles of wine - each - had seemed like a perfectly good idea. But in their drunken state, they'd stayed awake most of the night, and by the time they'd finally fallen into bed, their phones were dead and there was no chance of their alarms waking in them.

Which meant they'd overslept.

And now they were late for work.

'Believe me' Connie growled, precariously attempting to apply her mascara 'I'd rather be walking, BUT I CAN'T IF I WANT TO GET TO ST STEVENS ON TIME!'

Rita braked at traffic lights, and slammed her hand on the horn at the very slow people crossing. 'Well I only have five minutes til my shift starts, and we're ten minutes away!'

'A miscalculation on your part, my dear.'

'Don't call me your dear!'

The argument continued as they sped through the streets, until they were two minutes away from Holby. 'Stop here!' Connie put her hand over Rita's on the gearstick, and the blonde screeched to a halt with a mutinous expression. She snatched her hand away petulantly.

'Why?'

'I'm getting out here.' Connie undid her seatbelt, and started to open the car door. At Rita's scoff of disdain, she turned, her face calmer than it had been all morning. 'We can't go in together, people will talk!'

'Well...we can tell them that your car broke down, and you phoned me to give you a lift!'

'Like those gossips will believe that! Rita, I'm walking the rest of the way and that's final.'

'Connie, we've been together two months now. I think it's time to start telling people, make it official, you know?' Rita drummed her nails on the wheel nervously.

'No.' And with that, Connie stepped out of the car, her hair billowing in the wind and her left shoe attached to a piece of squashed jelly bean. 

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR 

'Right, Lily, you take this.' Connie reached over Tess, and dropped a map on the younger doctor's lap.

'Ah.' Ethan twisted in the driver's seat, his phone clutched in his hand. Ash was sitting next to him, arms crossed across his chest. It was obvious he did not want to be present on this trip. 'My phone has GPS-'

'Does it have a mute button?' Connie snapped, and despite himself, Ash allowed his lips to twitch into a brief smile at Ethan stuttering.

'Er-yes...'

'Good. Press it.'

They'd been driving for two hours now, and Connie's bad mood still hadn't improved. In fact, it had gotten progressively worse with every few minutes that passed.

Lily struggling to read the map had been the final straw and Connie dug about in her bag, searching for her partially-charged phone.

'Hello, yeah, Connie Beauchamp speaking...I'm afraid we're going to be late, it appears one of my most promising doctors'- she shot a disgusted glance at Lily -'can't read a map.'

'It's not my fault, half the roads are missing!' Lily protested, but Connie's glare grew icier and she mouthed 'I'm on the phone!' Lily looked away, chastised, and Connie shook her head at her - furiously disapproving.

When the doctor hung up Tess intervened. 'She does have a point you know, this is an old map, Connie.'

Connie rolled her eyes. 'Look, give it here then, and we'll give you a geography lesson, h'mm?' She stretched her arm over Tess for the second time that day and-

There was a screech of tires. The van spun, and Connie got jerked backwards, suddenly as light as a ragdoll. She felt her head smash against the window and heard glass shattering, blood gushing wetly down her neck. Her arm jarred, and something crunched.

After a while - she didn't know how long she'd been out of it - Connie could distinctly hear Ash moving around in the front, and Tess trying to comfort Lily, who was screaming and sobbing in terror.

She risked a glance down at her arm, and almost threw up. It had twisted the wrong way so her palm was facing upwards, and her elbow had ripped through the flesh. Sudden dizziness took over and Connie rested her head against the window, taking slow breaths and trying to concentrate on what Ash and Tess were conferring about.

'Ethan's unconscious, I can't wake him up.' Ash had turned in his seat, one hand on Ethan's shoulder. Panic was evident in his eyes, and Connie theorised that he was not thinking straight.

'Is his breathing regular?' Tess leant forwards, still clutching Lily's hand. The young doctor had finally quietened, but tears were streaming down her pale face.

'It's faint.' Ash admitted after a second, and Lily started to break down again.

'Please, call an ambulance, get him out! Get me out! HELP!' She screamed, banging a fist against the window. Tess reacted instantly, pulling the younger woman into her shoulder and stroking her hair as she shushed her gently. 'Ash, you need to get out and phone an ambulance. Lily, you go with him.'

'My mobile smashed.' Ash replied dolefully, holding his phone up so everyone could see the damage.

Suddenly finding her voice, Connie interrupted. 'Tess,' She gasped, trying her best not to scream or cry from the agony shooting through her arm with every tiny movement she made. Being perceived as weak like Lily would be the stuff of nightmares. 'My phone, it's on the floor. Give it to Ash.' Tess turned towards her boss, and the colour drained from her face.

'Connie, your arm-'

'Just pick it up!' The doctor yelled, and then her voice cracked. 'Please.' 

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC 

Charlie barged into the office Zoe shared with Connie, not bothering to knock. The doctor glanced up from her computer, and confusion spread across her face as she eyed the senior nurse. He looked severely agitated and worried.

'Charlie, what's going on?!' Her fingers stilled on the keyboard.

'I've just had a phone call from Ash.'

'Oh.' Zoe leaned back in her chair, expression still bemused. 'How's their trip to St Stevens going?'

'Not good. They've crashed.' Charlie ran a hand through his white hair and Zoe leapt to her feet.

'What?! Have Jeff and Dixie gone yet?'

'No, they need a doctor.'

'Right, that's me then.' Zoe moved past Charlie and together they left her office. 'I need you to brief the rest of the team on what's happened, and keep them calm.' 

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

'Max, seriously, it's not funny anymore.' Rita snarled, one hand on her hip.

'What?' Max pretended be confused, looking around at everyone who was assembled around the nurses station. Most of them were watching the exchange between nurse and porter as a source of entertainment. 'What am I doing wrong?!'

Rita thumped him on the chest as hard as she could, but it seemed as though Max barely felt it. 'The paracetamol, Max. Give it to me now!' She had taken a box of strong paracetamol from the storage cupboard, but before she could take the pills Max had snatched the box, and held it above his head where she couldn't reach it without jumping.

Max looked around once more at the band of sniggering nurses and porters, and then up. 'Oh!' He waved the box around victoriously. 'You mean this?'

'_Yes, that!' _Standing on her tiptoes, Rita tried to swipe the paracetamol but like every other time she had tried, her fingers only grazed his forearm.

'No, you're not having it.'

Before Rita could punch Max, or curse, or flip a table over, Robyn intervened, laughing at her sibling's antics. She smacked her younger step-brother on the arm. 'Come on Max, put her out of her misery.' Obediently, Max gave Rita the pills. Without breaking eye-contact, Rita swallowed two dry and continued to glare at the young porter. Before a full-on staring war could break out, though, Charlie arrived and called for everyone's attention.

'Okay guys, can I have everyone over at the nurses station please- yes, even you doctors- I've got something to tell you.'

'What's going on?' Lofty asked, clicking his ballpoint pen rapidly. Cal glanced pointedly at him, and Lofty dropped it on his paperwork quietly. 'Sorry.'

'Ours doctors and Tess have been in a crash. I don't know any details yet, but Jeff, Dixie and Zoë are already en route to the collision. I need you guys to be prepared to treat your friends – this is going to be a difficult shift for us all, but I know we can do it.'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay, finally part two of the St Stevens trip! Sorry it took so long to update – had some mad writers block. To the Guest who asked 'where is Connie sitting?' it's the backseat of the van, behind Ash and beside Tess. (if this makes it any easier to visualize, Tess is in the middle seat with Lily on the right and Connie on the left side of her. Hope that clears any confusion up.) Anyway! You'll be glad to know this is my longest chapter yet – nearly 2,000 words! Please leave a review and if you want, some requests for future chapters/oneshots. –LittleBooLost/Ciara xx**

'_Our doctors and Tess have been in a crash. I don't know any details yet, but Jeff, Dixie and Zoe are already en route to the collision. I need you guys to be prepared to treat your friends – this is going to be a difficult shift, but I know we can do it.'_

As Charlie finished speaking, the group of doctors and nurses began to disband, all preoccupied with clearing cubicles and prepping resus. That was true for everybody except Cal and Rita. The two of them rushed after Charlie as he walked from the nurses station, their guts churning and their brains formulating the worst outcomes imaginable.

Cal was the first to catch up. 'Charlie!' He waited for the senior nurse to turn around. 'What do you really know? Ethan – how is he? You've _got _to tell me!' His face was screwed up in anguish, one hand rubbing his buzz cut.

'Cal, I would if I could. I'm so sorry, you've just got to wait this one out with everyone else. Zoë's keeping me updated,' he waved his ancient Nokia 'and I'll let you know if anything changes. Okay?'

It wasn't what Cal wanted to hear. He narrowed his eyes, throwing the patient files he was holding to the floor. Papers fluttered slowly to the ground as he seethed. 'Thanks for _nothing!' _He spat, turning on his heel and storming off.

Rita knelt down beside Charlie, helping him to collect up the notes. 'What did he react like that for? For all we know, Ethan might just have a black eye. I thought they hated each other anyway.'

'Well, they're brothers. His reaction is understandable – for all their fighting, they do love each other.' Charlie took the sheaf of papers Rita was holding out to him with a sad smile. 'Thank you, sweetheart. Believe me, if my little brother was in Ethan's place and nobody would tell me what was happening, I'm sure I'd have done much the same.'

Rita attempted to smile back, but try as she might, it refused to reach her eyes. 'Oh.' She stood up, brushing the light layer of dust that had collected on her scrubs away.

'Rita, are you okay? You've been in a funny mood all morning.'

'Yeah, I um-' she rubbed her forehead, praying that the painkillers would kick in soon and cure her hangover. 'Yeah. Just a headache.'

'Okay….' Charlie nodded sombrely, and then a grin grew on his face. 'And really?' He nudged her gently, coaxing a tiny smile onto her lips.

"It's a headache…but I guess am a little worried about Connie and the others too. Would you keep me updated as well? Please?' Rita chose her words carefully, trying to gain information without revealing the relationship she had with Connie, and gave a sigh of relief when Charlie nodded, rubbing her arm in a way that was both comforting and affectionate.

Charlie had seen right through her cover-up, but had also noticed over the weeks that a tentative relationship between Rita and Connie was developing. It was subtle, and well hidden, but he'd worked it out pretty quickly. Perhaps it was his age or his wisdom that had allowed him to realise these little things, but there was no telling. Charlie just happened to be the only one that noticed Rita and Connie always arrived within a few minutes of each other, the only one that noticed the secretive smiles they shot at each other from across the department, the only one that noticed when they passed files to each other, their hands _always _brushed.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

'Is that Ash and Lily?'

Dixie squinted, stamping on the brake as the ambulance squealed to a stop. 'I think so, Jeffrey.' She snatched her kit up, and turned to the back of the ambulance where Zoë was sitting. 'You ready, Zo?' Without waiting for an answer, she slammed the door open and jumped out.

Jeff was the first to reach Ash and Lily. Lily was pale and shaking severely, tears rolling slowly down her cheeks. Jeff shrugged out of his luminous jacket and helped her into it.

'She had a panic attack,' Ash mumbled as a means of explanation, and Dixie and Zoë reached the group. Jeff glanced up at him, internally wincing at the multiple shards of glass Ash had embedded in his shoulder. 'Right, okay. Anything else?'

'No.' Lily shook her head. 'I'm fine.'

'You're not. You're in shock – both of you. In a few minutes Tamzin and Iain will be here. I'm going to send the two of you back with them.' Dixie interrupted. Ash started to argue and she shot him a deplorable look. 'No arguments. There's not much you'll be able to do with that mashed-up shoulder.' She adjusted the strap of her kit, kneeling by the smashed windscreen of the van, and peering in at Ethan. 'How's everyone else?'

'Tess is fine, she's keeping an eye on Connie and Ethan-' Dixie moved round to the side of the van to find a way in and Zoë and Ash followed. 'Ethan's unconscious, he's trapped, his pulse and resp rate are slowing. Connie's elbow has broken badly, she's slipping in and out of consciousness, and there's glass embedded in her scalp.'

'Great, Jeff, you take-' Dixie turned to the other paramedic, only to find that he had wriggled into the front seat of the van, and was tending to Ethan. He waved out at her, grinning mischievously, and Dixie scowled. She turned her back on him pointedly and looked at Zoë. 'Seems like you're with Connie, then.'

Zoë slipped into the back of the van, joining Connie and Tess. As she disappeared from view, Tamzin and Iain arrived, the sirens on their ambulance blaring.

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

'Right, as you know this is Ethan Hardy, thirty-two. He's been unconscious for the best part of an hour, not responding to verbal or painful stimuli. He has a collapsed lung and crushed ribs on the right side. GCS is seven and OBS are twelve.' Tamzin explained, worry etched across her face. She shot a glance at Iain, who looked equally anxious.

'Let's have him in Resus, please.' Charlie indicated, as Cal and Lofty rushed over, quickly followed by Lily who was pursued by Ash. He grasped her by the arm and tried to pull her away, but she latched onto Lofty.

'Lofty, don't let him die. Please! Don't let him die!' She begged, tears filling her eyes as Ash steered her towards Iain with a meaningful glance. Cal glared furiously at her retreating back, and then he gazed down at his little brother. Ethan was completely still, a gas mask fixed over his face and his skin completely ashen.

Ash took control, taking his stethoscope from around his neck. 'Let's get some fluids in first, please.'

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

'Sorry, Tess can I just get past? I'll take over now,' Zoë dictated as she edged towards Connie. Connie's eyes were tightly closed, and her mouth was twisted in a grimace. Her skin had turned a pale, sickly shade of green, a stark contrast to the blood that had dried on her face.

Tess moved over silently, before carefully exiting the vehicle with Dixie's help. She could hear Zoë talking reassuringly to Connie.

'Okay, Connie it's me, it's Zoë. Can you hear me?'

There was no reply. Connie only shifted slightly, coming close to jostling her broken arm and doing more damage. Zoë winced, placing one hand on Connie's shoulder and one on her wrist to immobilse it. It was one of the nastiest breaks she'd ever seen – it was making even _her _stomach turn. Connie's arm was stretched out an unnatural angle, and her elbow had torn through the flesh. Her arm had twisted the wrong way so that her palm faced upwards, and there was a deep gash on the upper arm. Zoë turned to the broken door she'd gained access through, and called for assistance.

'Can somebody get me an arm brace, please?!'

No less than thirty seconds later Dixie was reaching through the smashed window, passing an arm brace through. Zoë grabbed it eagerly and carefully secured it around Connie's arm, praying that it would be enough protection. She'd barely fixed the last strap tight before Connie started to come round, her skin paling yet another shade.

'Connie!' Zoë leaned over the injured woman slightly, grasping her good hand and pushing strands of dark hair away from her clammy forehead. 'That's right, good girl….keep your eyes open.'

'Wha-what's happened?' Connie's voice was creaky. 'Why are you here?' She was reclining sideways in an uncomfortable position against the passenger door, and she attempted to push herself upright.

'No no no, don't move.' Zoë grasped Connie's shoulders and held her still for a minute, until she was sure she wasn't going to start moving again. 'You've been in a car accident. Don't worry – everyone's fine. We're going to get you out in a second.'

'No, not if I can just get this door open…' Connie wrenched herself upwards, trying to grab the door handle. In the process, she knocked her shoulder against Zoë's and jarred her arm. A strangled yell of anguish escaped her lips and she fell back against the fabricated seat, sobs racking her frail body.

Zoë sprang into action, comforting her shaken colleague the best she could. Enveloped tightly in her arms, Connie was shuddering uncontrollably and her skin was grey. Zoe shot a quick glance over at the door, meaning to call for Dixie, only to see that the paramedic was already climbing in.

'Right, what's happened?'

'She tried to get up and jarred her arm. We need to get her out now if we want to eliminate any chance of nerve damage.'

'Nerve damage?' Connie whimpered anxiously, grabbing a handful of Zoë's sleeve.

'Hey-' Dixie looked up from inserting a cannula so that Connie could see her face. 'I'm going to have you out of here in ten minutes tops. The chances of nerve damage are as close to zero as you can get, okay? Zoë's just being a worrypot. Don't tell her I said this'- Dixie lowered her voice to a fake whisper-, 'but I think she might be scared that with this smashed-up arm, you won't be able to do all the complex procedures at work for her!'

To the surprise of both Dixie and Zoë, Connie relaxed slightly, and actually giggled. She smirked at Zoë and murmured 'I _knew _there was something you weren't telling me!'

CRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCR


End file.
